


Epilogue: A Bed of Leaves

by Cmay



Series: Kakashi and Kaida [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Could Be Canon, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Forever, I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS, Kakashi - Freeform, Love, Married Life, Mindless Fluff, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Ninja, Original Character(s), Protective Hatake Kakashi, Ramen, Series, Shinobi, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, food cravings, forth great ninja war, naruto - Freeform, when do these two get a break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Kakashi and Kaida after the fourth great ninja war. What will life hold for these two as they move on after everything that has happened? Rated M for some adult themes/language.
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake/OC
Series: Kakashi and Kaida [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653595
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Well, here we are. The final installment of this series involving Kashi and Kai. It's been a long and wonderful journey. I hope you all have had as much fun reading about these two as I have writing about them. Please let me know what you think. As always, I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear from you soon. ~Cmay

“Where leaves fall, flames burn. The shadows of the flames illuminate the village and again new leaves bloom.” 

October 11th 

Kaida ran. She ran for all she was worth. Her shaky legs carried her as swiftly as they could over angry twisted tree limbs and dry craggy dirt as villagers shouted out to her in worry as she passed. She didn’t respond as she pulled the remnants of white bandages from her body that had previously cocooned her and her comrades. _Why is history repeating so soon?! Damn Madara and damn this dress!_ She hiked up the simple gray cotton skirt she wore high above her knees to make movement easier. The dress was much like the one she had worn when she first met Kakashi inside the cold stone cell located within Orochimaru’s lair. That time felt like forever ago now as so much had happened since then. She stumbled as her toes hit the solid dirt ramp that lead the way to the main path at the front of the village. The air was no longer sweltering with summer heat but sweat clung stubbornly to her brow anyway. 

She was filled with anxiety and hope as her feet slapped against the dirt, creating clouds of dust around her ankles. Just a few short moments before she found herself awoken from whatever trap had been created for them all in this horrible war, confused but alert. She blinked away her grogginess and the memories of the wonderful dream she was having of her and Kakashi growing old together when she heard someone call out from up above the crater. They yelled excitedly that they could see shinobi returning to the village from the South. She was then jumping to her feet, tearing away the white binds, and running. _Kakashi!_

Kaida slid to a halt just past the newly built gate, where the trees began growing thick and lush and waited with bated breath as the group of shinobi finally became visible. _Please, Kakashi, you promised!_ She walked forward slowly and reached out to brace herself against a tree trunk, its leaves blazed bright orange and yellow in the October morning sun. Soon her eyes were scanning over the throngs of shinobi returning through the bright green gate, frantically looking for the shock of white hair she was so desperate to find. The news hitting her ears in broken fragments about the war finally ending did little to ease her worry. The offers of snacks or water from the passing by ninja couldn’t bring a true smile to her lips either. 

She waited and waited even as the last of the shinobi shuffled towards home and still Kakashi hadn’t returned. The sun had begun to dip lower in the sky, the wind became ever cooler, her stomach growled angrily, and her mouth was parched like the dirt beneath her, having consumed the small provisions she had been given earlier in the day. Still, she waited. As the sun made way for the moon, she knew she needed to get back to help the village, be useful, maybe eat if she could stomach anything. She would wait again tomorrow. She’d wait for him forever. With a deep sorrow-laden sigh she turned to walk back but found herself unable to take another step. She couldn’t leave until she knew he was safe. She just couldn’t. _Wait just a bit longer…_ She wiped at her damp eyes and just before she turned to return to her self imposed vigil, she heard her name in a whisper from behind, “Kaida.” 

She trembled at the sound and wet tears fell across her sun pinked cheeks. She turned ever so slowly, not trusting her mind that he was truly there, but there he was. Tired, worn, weak, but smiling. She ran and launched herself into his open arms, “Kakashi!” 


	2. Chapter 2

October 18th 

It had been only a single whirlwind of a week since the war ended and Kakashi had been inducted into office as the next Hokage while Lady Tsunade gracefully backed down from the role. He was sitting behind a large wooden desk, drowning in paperwork, and overwhelmed. It was a new feeling, being a leader, and not knowing what to do. He thought becoming Hokage would be easy for him but he was quickly finding out he was terribly mistaken. Though his days were even more stressful now, they always brightened, his jumbled thoughts eased, and he found himself remembering why he took the role whenever Kaida had come in to assist him, just as she was now.  _ This new Leaf will be all for her. _

Kaida set down a steaming cup of ginger tea and a tray of savory soy dumplings, “Lord Kakashi, how are the contracts coming along?” Kakashi grumbled and yanked her down sideways onto his lap when she finished adjusting his afternoon snack on the desk, “I told you not to call me that.” Kaida giggled as he peppered kisses up her neck, “Kashi…we can’t.” Kakashi nibbled along her jaw and hummed, “I’m Hokage. I can do whatever I want and this is way more fun than all this paperwork.” He rubbed his hand up her hip, over her stomach, and Kaida pulled the giant hat from his head letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor behind his chair, “Mmm, that’s better. Now that I see you in that thing, I’m not so sure I like it.” 

Kakashi pressed his lips to hers and raked his fingers over her silk covered breast, “I hate it. I don’t think I’m going to wear it for long. Tsunade thought it would be a good idea at least until the village gets used to my new role.” His eyes closed as she kissed the tip of his nose, “ _ She  _ never wore it…I think she’s just giving you a hard time.” Kakashi’s face contorted as Kaida covered her giggles and then he sighed, “I didn’t even  _ think  _ of that. Damn it! I’ve been so wrapped up in this crazy-ass week, I didn’t even think she was just pulling a prank. Oh, hell, what else has she done?! That damn Tsunade! I’ll get her back! Maybe I’ll get her a pair of trick dice that only throw snake eyes, or maybe nonalcoholic sake for her birthday!” Kaida laughed and raked a hand through his tousled hair, “I love seeing you all out of sorts. It’s adorable.” Kakashi’s thoughts of revenge broke as he gripped her waist with one hand and trailed the other up her thigh under the hem of her dark green Kimono and grinned, “Me, adorable? You should see how pink your cheeks are...but your eyes…they’re purple, Kai…that’s not adorable. It’s quite sexy.” 

Kaida pinched his shoulder and groaned, “Hands…” Kakashi nuzzled her neck and tapped his fingers along the creamy flesh of her inner thigh, “Yes, I have them and they are busy.” Kaida giggled and eased his fingers from her leg, “Kakashi! You lecher. You have a meeting in five minutes! Kiss me and let me up.” Kakashi whined but planted a solid kiss to her mouth and sighed when she lifted herself from his lap, “You’re right. This one is important too. Kami, how I wish you had walked in here half an hour ago…I would’ve done so many things to you in that kimono. It’s my favorite.” Kaida smoothed her hands along the front of the rich emerald green kimono paired with a cobalt blue sash embroidered with tiny orange oak leaves. Her face was flushed and she bit her lip as she glanced at him mischievously, “Well, maybe after your four-o-clock meeting later…I’ll bring you another snack.” 

Kakashi propped his chin on his fist, “Mmm, is that going to be you? That’s my favorite treat.” Kaida licked her lips and shrugged, “Maybe.” Kakashi gripped the armrest of his chair, “Damn it, woman. It’s going to be a miracle if I can concentrate through two more meetings until then.” Kaida winked and began to walk towards the door after a swift knock signaled the arrival of his next meeting participants, “I’m sure you’ll manage.” Just as she reached the door she turned and silently mouthed ‘I love you’ to him before turning the handle to greet his guests.


	3. Chapter 3

October 26th 

Kaida shouldered through the door into the mostly finished luxury home she and Kakashi now owned and huffed as she dropped a pile of bags filled with all sorts of wedding items at her feet in the large stone tiled genkan. She plopped down onto the plushy dark wood bench and removed her shoes to rub at her aching feet. The sound of hammers and smell of paint assaulted her senses and she took a deep breath trying to rid the instant headache and nausea it had caused. It only made it worse.

She swallowed deeply trying to will her rolling stomach into submission and began wandering through the completed parts of their home looking for some quieter place to rest while the builders finished their work for the day. She was in a bitter mood, didn’t feel great, and all she wanted to do was lay down and have Kakashi hold her when he got home. Once her feet had found the hall that would lead to a quieter place, she gasped when she saw that the shiny wood of the floors were absolutely covered with slews of different colored rose petals. 

She followed the path of colorful flora that tickled her feet like delicate kisses as it lead her to their bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit, but sadly, empty room. The light smell of jasmine hit her nose and it was much more pleasant than paint and sawdust. A single candle offered the only light and the room was littered with even more petals trailing along towards their private master bath. She walked inside the large bathroom to find a bottle of rare honey wine, a beautiful jade bowl filled with her favorite melon bath salts, and a new book for her to read all sitting on a bamboo bath tray. More candles circled the sides of their spacious garden tub and a note was folded neatly on the counter between their sinks. She smiled as she reached for the cream-colored paper that had her name scrawled neatly on the front in Kakashi’s elegant handwriting. 

_ To my little dragon and future Mrs. Hatake, I know that you have been quite busy and a bit overwhelmed the last few days getting the plans for the wedding started. Especially with having to travel so far to the Village Hidden in the Flowers to do so until the Leaf is fully back in order. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help you yet but I promise you won’t have to plan it all alone. I figured you might be tired when you returned home so I thought a nice long soak would do you some good. Enjoy, relax, and I will be home soon with dinner. I love you. K- _

Kaida kissed the paper and smiled. Just like that, her sour state turned to warm bubbly euphoria and she bent down to turn on the tap to fill the tub surprised to find even more petals in the bottom. She undressed and wound her hair up into a loose knot at the top of her head. She turned off the faucet once the tub was filled with the steaming water, sprinkled in the salts, then stepped over the edge to sink down into the blissfully warm sweet smelling bath.  _ Kakashi…you wonderful lump of cheese. _

Kaida had no idea how long it had been since she had gotten into the tub, she had finished two small sippers of the cold honey wine and had read almost half of the novel Kakashi had gotten her when she heard a gentle tapping on the door, “Kai, it’s me. Can I come in?” She set the book down and grinned with the excitement to see him in the flesh, “Of course!” The door opened and Kakashi walked in then closed it quietly behind him. He leaned against the door and cocked his head with a small grin plastered across his unmasked features, “Kami, you’re beautiful. I’m so damn lucky.” 

Kaida leaned her head down onto her forearms across the edge of the tub avoiding the candles and smirked as she took in his tall lean frame, “In more ways than one. You know, burning candles unsupervised is dangerous? Are you trying to burn down our new house?” Kakashi chuckled and stepped forward until he was standing above her and then bent at the waist to hold his fingers into the flame of one of the candles, “It’s a jutsu. Cold flame. It can’t actually burn anything. It just casts light.” Kaida’s eyes widened, “I was joking but you always have something up your sleeve don’t you?” Kakashi smiled and kneeled as his hand reached into his pocket, “Well, this wasn’t up my sleeve but I do have a few…tricks, I suppose.” He held out a small box made of stark white marble, the veins were rich purple, and the kanji for ‘eternal’ on the top looked to be carved out of the rock and filled in with pure silver. When his finger clicked open the matching silver clasp, Kaida gasped and raised her head in astonishment, “Kakashi!” 

Kakashi smiled and lifted the ring that rested on a bed of fresh wisteria blossoms. The ring held a large solitaire diamond in its setting and around the stone were small random leaves in white gold holding additional diamonds in each, “I know I’ve already asked, and you already said yes, but I didn’t have a ring to give you then. I hope you like it. Even if you don’t, you’ll still be my wife right?” Kaida laughed at his nervousness but nodded as she held out her hand so he could slide it home on her finger, “Baka, of course, I will! I didn’t need a ring but it’s gorgeous! I love it and I love you! When did you have time to do this?! Oh! Are those are petals from the tree at the spring where you proposed to me?” Kakashi nodded and rubbed at the back of his head while she admired the sparkle in the candlelight, “Remember all those meetings I had set up a few weeks ago with the men that I said I was looking to invest in stone from their land? Well, it wasn’t so much the kind of stone for the rebuilding the village…but for this.” 

Kaida giggled and launched her wet body from the tub sloshing water all over their new tile flooring and Kakashi’s Hokage robe, “You sneaky brilliant man!” She crashed her lips to his and he scooped her up to march them back into their bedroom where Kaida showed him just how much she loved him. 


	4. Chapter 4

November 12th

The weather was much colder now and Kakashi was glad for his robes as he walked home from headquarters through the brisk biting wind with Kaida tucked tightly under his arm. She had been under the weather for about a week now and he wanted to shield her from the bite of the chilly air. “Are you alright, Kai?” She glanced up from under his shoulder and smiled softly, “I’m a bit tired but I’m starving. Can we get some Ichiraku? Oh and maybe some ichigo daifuku for dessert?” Kakashi nodded and grinned glad to see her appetite returned, “Absolutely. That’s the best idea you’ve had all day!” Kaida puffed out her cheeks and he laughed at her pinked expression, “Hey! I only suggested that the summit be postponed because it’s the same day we are supposed to fit you for your wedding outfit! It’s important too!” Kakashi laughed harder and wiped at the tears of mirth forming in his eyes, “I know, but the Kage aren’t going to be as easily rescheduled as a tailor visit will be, no matter how much fire you breathe. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I look even better than I do now for you on our wedding day.” Kakashi felt her pinch his side at his quip, “You better! If you have to show up in that hat and your robes because you didn’t get your outfit I  _ will  _ walk out of the ceremony.” Kakashi laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her head as they reached Ichiraku’s, “Threat noted.” 

Teuchi slumped when Kakashi asked for their order to-go and looked downright depressed when he also refused that he and his daughter provide the food for their wedding. Ayame scolded her father while shaking a flour-covered rolling pin in his direction for his lack of tact towards the new Hokage. It made Kakashi and Kaida both smile and they promised to visit on a day off to catch up and try his new ramen concoction. The older man pouted, “But…It’s a black garlic broth filled with sweet juicy eighteen-hour honey-glazed smoked pork belly and spicy pickled eggs and…and fresh charred baby bokchoy and portabellas! Portabellas!! Do you know how hard those are to come by right now?! It’s my newest masterpiece!” Kaida giggled and looked back as Kakashi lead her to the exit, “Sorry Teuchi, we’ll try it some other time. We have too much to eat now anyway! We don’t want to waste any! Besides, I think you should save the fancy ramen for Naruto. I have a feeling you’re going to be catering for his wedding instead…” Ayame gasped dropping her rolling pin and Teuchi began to guff-haw while wildly waving a pair of tongs in the air, “Naruto?! Married?! That will be the day!”

Kakashi shifted the bag of their large to-go order, one that nearly mirrored the order they had received for their first date, and clicked his tongue as he wrapped her back up in his robes, “Starting rumors now are we?” Kaida snorted, “It’s not a rumor if it’s true. Besides, almost the entire village knows…Naruto basically shouted it from the rooftops that Hinata had said yes. It’s just a matter of time before he’s in there stuffing his face and rambling on about it. Surprised they don’t already know to be honest.” Kaida’s stomach gave a loud rumble and Kakashi chuckled, “I’m sure you’re right. Come on, lets get you out of this cold.” Kakashi felt her lean into his side more tightly as they walked and soon they were finally sheltered from the chilly air and safely inside their home. 

Once they changed from their heavy, constricting, and chilled clothing, they say down wrapped in a blanket to eat dinner in the living room like they had used to at the old apartment. The dining table sat perfectly new and unused, for eating anyway, in a different room. They finished off most of the spicy pork ramen, Kaida had devoured all of the chicken skewers, and they each had shared some of the ichigo daifuku for dessert. Bellies full, warm, and content, they got ready for bed soon after Kaida began to yawn uncontrollably while they cleaned up.

Once in the comfort of their overly large bed, Kakashi held her tightly as she snuggled into his side. He was shocked when she suddenly pushed away from him, flung herself from the bed while getting caught in the sheets, and fell to her knees. She then went half crawling, half stumbling, into the bathroom. The door closed with a loud slam and Kakashi was instantly to his feet. He looked at the sheet now stuck halfway inside of the bathroom and as soon as he made it to the door he could hear her retching, “Kai?” More sounds of her stomach emptying answered. He cracked the door and the toilet flushed, “Kakashi, no, please. I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Kakashi turned the door handle, padded into the room, sat on the edge of the tub, lifted the hair from her sweaty neck, and rubbed her back as she purged the contents of her dinner. He was worried and it showed in the crease of his brows and tension at the corner of his full lips. She reached up to flush the toilet again and Kakashi braided her hair then stood to find a washcloth from the cupboard. He closed the cabinet and ran the soft cloth under cold water then sat back down to swipe at her brow and across the nape of her neck, “Kai? I think you should see a doctor.” Kaida reached up and flushed the toilet again as she groaned, “I’m…okay. Really. The spicy ramen didn’t sit well. I guess it was too much food too soon after being sick last week.” Kakashi continued to rub the cold cloth across her skin until her heaving stopped. She sat heavily onto the floor to face him and he reached down to pull her chin up so he could see her face, “Kai…when was your last period? The box of tampons in the cabinet are still unopened.” 

Kaida shook her head and waved a hand after wiping at her mouth, “I’m on birth control. My cycle can be off. Especially with stress.” Kakashi handed her the cloth so she could wipe her sweaty face, “Yes, but you’ve always stayed pretty regular…so when was…it seems like it’s been a while.” Kaida bit her lip in thought as she rung the damp cloth in her hands, “Well it was…oh, I…I can’t exactly remember.” Kaida stood shakily and looked at herself in the mirror as she rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water over her drained looking face. She took a calming breath as she gripped the sides of the sink, “Ohhh, Kami…hell. I read something at work…Ohhh…mood swings…lack and gain of appetite, my last period was…probably well over a month ago…no! How could I have been so  _ stupid _ ?!” Kakashi now stood behind her and rubbed his hands over her shoulders as his worried eyes met her’s in the mirror, “What did you read?” Kaida had a hand to her mouth and she was shaking her head. Her muffled voice escaped through clutched fingers, “I read a few recent medical reports…after Pain brought us all back, a lot of villagers were no longer suffering from their cancers or illnesses. All were ones who hadn’t made it to the shelters before the attack. A woman who had said she was infertile due to a thyroid disorder was able to conceive recently. A doctor said there had been no traces of diabetes or heart disease in her previously chronic patients…their scars and missing limbs remained but they otherwise were healed and healthy. Oh…” 

Kakashi inhaled and rested his chin on her shoulder, “So, you’re saying anything that wasn’t physical in the sense of a past injury was corrected, fixed. So medications…they might fit that bill…” Kaida’s unsure eyes met his in the mirror and then his hand reached down to rub against her stomach, “Kai…I think you’re pregnant.” 

Kakashi felt the tremble in her hands as they covered his and he looked at her in the mirror again. Her eyes were filled with tears and uncertainty, “Kakashi…I’m…I’m sorry.” He gently turned her to face him kissed her forehead, then dropped to his knees to lift his shirt she had stolen once again, and planted a warm kiss right below her belly button. Kaida began to sob and ran her fingers through his hair as he peppered kisses all along her stomach as he spoke, “You. Aren’t. Stupid. And. This. Isn’t. A. Bad. Thing. Don’t. Ever. Apologize. For.  _ This _ .” Kaida’s tears dripped onto his forehead when he looked up into her red and emotionally torn face, “Do you not remember what I said? I  _ want  _ you to be the mother of my children.” He ran a hand across her flat belly and looked up into her tear-streaked face, “Kai, I’m going to be a father…because of you. Thank you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

November 29th 

Kaida opened the Hokage’s office door and smiled at the sight before her. Kakashi was laying on his forearms fast asleep, head tilted to the side, cheek squished against his arm, and face fully relaxed. The large stacks of paper that used to surround him had at last subsided and he had seemed to finally be getting the hang of being the Hokage as the village became whole again. His sacrifice was lack of sleep, and just as one burden eased, the planning of their wedding began, and now she brought even more news that wouldn’t ease the chaos of life any further. 

She bit her lip trying not to laugh as he let out a slew of low, soft, unintelligible murmurs. She knew he must be truly exhausted since he only ever talked in his sleep after missing out on precious slumber for days on end. She swiped a hand over his silky white locks and smiled down at the man she loved more than anything in the world. Her future husband and father of her child.

Not wanting to wake him, she slipped a book from the shelf to pass the time while he slept, sat on the plush couch against the wall, and sat down to read. She held the white envelope she had brought with her in her lap and absently rubbed at the paper while she stared blankly at the pages of the book she held. Kaida had already tested positive for pregnancy at home but had wanted to go to the doctor just to be sure. It had officially been confirmed by a blood test that morning that she was pregnant but the contents of the envelope held her first ultrasound and remained sealed. She was going to be a mother and this envelope held the first image of the one who would make it so. She hadn’t wanted to see the picture without Kakashi being there too. She couldn’t feel aggravated that he hadn’t been able to make it to the appointment since even she had trouble finding time to go to the doctor up until now. Kakashi had done everything he had promised and so much more and had been quite upset that he wasn’t going to be able to go with her. No, she wouldn’t be angry. 

Their wedding was now almost fully planned all because of his help. She supposed there were definite perks to being Hokage and the Hokage’s right-hand woman and fiance. They didn’t have to wait long for much of anything and everyone was extra willing to assist but it had been Kakashi to make sure it all was perfect. With everything now months ahead of schedule, they would be married on February third, the first day of spring, they both had agreed it was fitting. A symbol for the new start of life, the village, and themselves. Another big perk of that day, even though a selfish one in her mind, would be that she wouldn’t have to worry about not fitting into her dress. She’d had a meltdown thinking about it one evening after coming back from the tailors and Kakashi said nothing while she stomped around their house in a state of panic and self-pity. After she had finished crying and screaming he went out and bought her a large box of her biggest cravings thus far, ichigo daifuku and chicken skewers from Ichiraku’s. He told her how she needed to eat and he couldn’t wait to see her body change and how he knew she was going to be even more beautiful for it. No, she couldn’t be mad at him. He was fully tuned into her emotions now, he was the only one that could align her multitude of feelings properly from a jarring unpleasant twang to a happy trickling melody. Much like he was playing the piano. 

Kakashi mumbled and Kaida glanced up to meet the sleepy red face of the man who held her heart. He grinned when his eyes woke enough to see her, “Kai, why didn’t you wake me? How long have you been here?” Kaida smiled and set the book down onto the sofa then clutched the precious envelope as she stood to walk over to him, “Not too long and it looked like you needed the nap.” He pushed back his chair and opened his arms wide, “You wonderful woman, come here.” Kaida chuckled at his child-like action but she sat on his lap and pressed her back into his chest needing his comfort as much as he needed hers, “So needy…” Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his thumbs over her stomach, “For you? Always.” Kaida rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I take it back, you aren’t needy, you’re cheesy.” Kakashi rested his chin on her shoulder, “I’ll tell you over and over, you love my cheesy.” Kaida smiled, “Mmm…I do…think we can get one of those fluffy cheesecakes topped with blackberries from Keki Kohi on the way home?” Kakashi chuckled, “Not the usual response, but sure…only after you tell me about today. Deal? I’m so sorry I couldn’t go. I really wanted to be there.” 

Kaida rubbed a hand across his, “Deal. It’s okay, really. I’ll be having a lot more of these done so you can come whenever you can. Just as long as you’re there for the birth. I will  _ kill _ you if you miss it.” Kakashi chuckled, “That’s one threat I truly believe, unlike leaving me alone at the alter if I show up in my Hokage robes. I will be there. That’s a deal I already made with our kid. I promise.” Kaida felt his lips at the base of her ear and she shivered. Her hormones were starting to rage and all her mind pictured was a naked Kakashi, wearing his Hokage hat she loathed while holding a cheesecake and she groaned. She cleared her throat and wiped at her suddenly sweaty forehead, “I  _ despise _ that hat. Mmm, …stop that.” Kakashi chuckled and rested his chin back on her shoulder, “You alright there? Get lost in thought? What’s in the envelope?” Kaida nodded, realized she had begun to fan herself with the envelope and blushed as she held it up, “Oh! It’s the sonogram. Want to see the baby’s first photo?” She felt Kakashi nod and grip her tighter as he stroked his thumb over her stomach. She took a deep breath.  _ This is it. _

The envelope tore easily under her shaking thumb and Kaida gently pulled out a folded piece of paper, set it on her lap, then delicately plucked a dark glossy four by six-inch printed sonogram photo out next. She set the envelope down and held up the picture so she and Kakashi could see. The photo was dark shades of black, gray, speckled with splashes of white. Kaida turned the photo every which way but couldn’t make out a thing, “Kashi, I think that’s the baby…but maybe this part is. Can you tell?” Kakashi reached out and pointed, “Maybe that’s it? Looks like a little blob. Heh, I guess it’s a cute blob. What are those dots?” 

Kaida giggled as she handed him the sonogram and began to unfurl the report from her lap, “I have no idea! Let’s see if this has some more info.” Kaida scanned the paper and snatched the picture back out of Kakashi’s hand. She sat upright in his lap and gasped. Kakashi sat further up to follow and gripped her shoulder, “Kai? What’s wrong?” She turned the photo round and round and then mumbled, “Baby A and…baby  _ what _ …?!” Kakashi began laughing and leaned back into his chair as he pulled Kaida with him, “Kai, let me see!” She silently passed the paper to him over her shoulder and he began to laugh all over again, “Kai…we’re having twins!” Kaida slumped, began to cry, and would have slid from his lap onto the floor under his desk if he hadn’t wrapped an arm around her, “I’m not going to fit into my dress after alllll!!!” Kakashi lifted her melted form back into his lap and kissed her cheek, “Need some ichigo daifuku and chicken skewers?” Kaida sniffled and nodded, “And some fluffy cheesecake.”


	6. Chapter 6

Feb 3rd 

Today was the perfect day for a wedding and Kakashi couldn’t wait to call Kaida his wife but he was still nervous and liked to clear his mind by counting. He wasn’t sure it made things better but he did it anyway. He took a deep calming breath for the four hundred and twenty-third time that day. He knew that there were exactly forty-two white peonies, twenty-seven ivory freesia blossoms, and fifteen white calla lilies in each of the large flower arrangements around the room. There were five hundred and twenty-four tiles on the floor and one had two small cracks running through it, even being new. He had paced said tile of the large groom’s suite sixty-seven and a half times. 

He paused in his pacing when a knock came and the door opened to reveal his best man, Yamato, grinning brightly and holding a small green wrapped box, “Yo! Your wifey asked me to give this to you.” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as he took the box, “She’s not my  _ wife _ quite yet.” Yamato shrugged, “Ehh, potaytoe, pahtahtoe. Close enough...go on open it! She said it was important you do so before the ceremony.” Kakashi tugged at the white silk ribbon and popped open the lid as Yamato grinned in anticipation. Inside were a pair of simple round cuff links that held a colorful solitaire jewel in each. One stone seemed to be tanzanite in rich sky blue and the other held a rosy pink tourmaline. Kakashi had seen these stones before when creating Kaida’s ring.  _ Sneaky woman. You had a meeting of your own with the jewelry maker, didn’t you? _ Yamato glanced into the box, “I don’t get it…they don’t match your wedding theme or even each other. Wonder if she even looked at them before wrapping it up. Want me to go ask her if this is what you were supposed to get?” 

Kakashi smiled under his mask and laughed as he read the tiny notecard inside the box,  _ ‘Congrats, Daddy. You’re not going to be outnumbered just yet. Love you. ~Kai’ _ Kakashi shook his head and sat down on the small couch to examine both of the glittering cuff links, “No…no. They are exactly right. Perfect.” Yamato cocked his head, “So, some kind of an inside joke between the two of you?” Kakashi looked up with misty eyes, “Something like that. Wanna help me with these? It is kind of your job…” Kakashi placed the card inside the box before closing it and handed the links to his friend as he stood, “I am doing my job! I made the rounds in the village while you were stuck in here and made sure Kaida was relaxed like you asked. Kurenai said she needed to feed and change Mirai so she won’t be able to hand off your gift for Kaida. I can take it to her for you though.  _ Not _ part of my job by the way.” 

Kakashi rubbed at the nape of his neck, “Well, I don’t have an actual gift for you to give for me. I do have one but it’s a surprise and will come later.” Yamato elbowed him playfully in the side, “Ahh… _ coming  _ later…I get it…but that’s not much of a gift as she was gonna get that anyway right?” Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Dick…that’s not what I…what is that creepy grin about? Why are you being…weird?” Yamato wiggled his eyebrows, “HA! You haven’t called me that since we were kids! Oh, come on! Relax! It’s your wedding day! Can’t I just be happy for you?” Kakashi fidgeted with the cuff links on his wrists, “Yes, but again, you’re acting…strange.” Yamato crossed his arms, “I just love weddings! All the girls are dressed so nice and smell good, they’re just looking for someone to fill the void…” Kakashi lifted his arms in a large X shape, “Void?! Alright! I get it…I get it! Man, you haven’t acted like this since you were a teen either. What the absolute hell is going on?” 

Yamato shrugged and straightened his tie as his cheeks reddened, “I didn’t mean  _ that _ void…sure it could be a perk of tonight but not what I am aiming for. Not really. We all got another shot at life after the war. I’m going to live mine fully from now on. Before the war ended I always took my nindo, my mission oaths, way too seriously. I never really gave myself a chance to enjoy the simple pleasures in life even when I was off mission. I’m going to go back to that more carefree way I used to have as a kid, at least while I’m not working. I need to learn how to balance things. I…kinda want what you and Kaida have…and I have to stop acting like someone who has a stick up their ass…it’s not me. Not really.”

Kakashi smiled and clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder, “Just remember I had to go through literal torture to meet my soul mate. So as long as you’re good with that, you’ll find them no problem! Even with that stick up your ass. Though on second thought, you always got sub-par ratings on torture training didn’t you?” Yamato snorted, “Asshole.” Kakashi beamed, “That’s Lord Asshole to you now, buddy.” 

The duo bantered back and forth a while longer until another knock at the door came and this time it was Naruto, “Oh, hey, Captain Yamato, is it alright if I talk to Kakashi sensei for a minute?” Yamato smiled and grasped Kakashi’s shoulder and winked, “I’ll go let your future wifey...errr… _ wife _ , know that you didn’t even bother to get her a gift on your wedding day! Make it quick Naruto, the ceremony starts in twenty. We need to move soon.” Kakashi punched Yamato in the shoulder as Naruto nodded, “Got it. This won't take long.” 

Yamato left the room and Kakashi smiled at the boy, or rather man, that was now equal his height. His mind flashed back to the pipsqueak of a knucklehead he had been when they first met and his pride swelled to now see the well rounded, strong, courageous, and selfless man standing before him, “Kakashi sensei, I have something for you. Here.” Naruto held out the gift that had been concealed behind his back with his bandaged arm, “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Kakashi took it happily and began to open it from its paper wrapping, “Naruto, please. I’m no longer your sensei. Call me, Kakashi.” Naruto ran a hand over the nape of his neck and grinned, “Old habits I guess. It’s just you were so important to me as a kid…I mean, you still are, really, and I hope that I can continue to learn from you even now…so…you’ll always be my sensei in a way.” Kakashi lowered his head and turned the gift over in his hands to examine it while trying to hide his tears. It was a framed crinkled and worn picture of team seven taken after they had first met. He thought he’d never see that picture again, “Naruto…” 

Naruto placed his hand in his pockets, “I always carried a copy with me, so it’s a little crumpled and torn but I wanted you to have it. I know your life is moving forward but I didn’t want you to forget about us.” Kakashi reached out and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace, “You knucklehead. I would never forget about you or team seven. I may have been your sensei but you taught me a lot as well. I’m proud to have been able to call you my student. I hope one day soon I can step down and present you with the title of Hokage. That is if you manage to pass your classes.” Naruto squeezed his shoulders, “Heh, don’t you worry about that, and it would be an honor, Kakashi sen…Kakashi.” The two broke apart when a swift knock came from the door and Yamato was peeking back in around the door, “It’s time to get going.” 

Kakashi parted ways with Naruto and had made it down the long hall to the ceremony platform without trouble. Though as soon as his feet landed, his heart beat thunderously behind his ribs, and his hands began to sweat as he stared at the door that shielded Kaida from his view. With every fiber of his being, he needed to see her. Yamato stood directly behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Breathe, Kakashi.” Kakashi took a deep breath as commanded and tried to calm his well of emotions as harp began to play the song ‘A Promise of the World’.  _ Kai, you wonderful woman. You remembered I love this song. I love you! _ The doors slowly opened and his thoughts broke as his breath caught in his throat and a large grin splayed across his hidden lips at the sight before him. 

Kaida was standing in the doorway, Naruto had her arm tucked securely in his, and he smiled at Hinata as he found her in the crowd. Kaida’s cheeks were the slightest shade of rose and her lips a nude pink, her make up was subtle, she wore no jewelry except for in her hair, but the dress she wore was dazzling. It was the more modern style of dress, instead of traditional kimono but it still had hints of their culture. Chiffon and silk encased and draped her long frame. Small sakura flowers made of silk were cascading down from the sweetheart bodice of the gown to disappear into the high-waist skirt. Billowing sheer sleeves resembled the kimonos she so loved to wear and her long golden hair was pulled back into a messy but sweet, intricate braid, with white baby’s breath, and tiny emerald jeweled leaves are woven throughout. She was absolutely stunning, too beautiful for words, she was his, and carrying his son and daughter. It was too much even for him, as a Jonin, and now Hokage, to bare.

Kakashi couldn’t hold the emotions in any longer as she began to walk towards him. He covered his eyes as he bowed his head and began to cry. He felt Yamato’s hand on his shoulder again as he whispered, “You’ll only get to see her like this once, open your eyes…let her see your love...you ass.” Kakashi laughed as he lifted his head, wiped his eyes, and smiled brighter as she came closer. Her eyes were tearing up while she beamed at him. He counted each of her steps.  _ Five more to go now…One…two…three…four… _

Naruto paused before she could take her final step and kissed her on the cheek, “Take care of him.” Kaida smiled at the taller ninja and smiled, “I will. Thank you, Naruto. You’ve always been there for us, me...even when I didn’t know you yet. Thank you for being my friend.” She returned his kiss and then grinned at a watery-eyed Kurenai who took her bouquet so that she could reach out to Kakashi who was now offering his hand as she stepped up to meet him.  _ Five.  _

The love he had for her swelled to intangible levels as she reached up with one hand to wipe away his tears. The officiator spoke but his words just wouldn’t register. He was too busy taking in this miracle before him. He blinked rapidly when Yamato nudged him again and whispered, “Vows!” Kakashi cleared his throat and swallowed thickly trying to lessen his nervousness, “Kai…er… _ Kaida  _ Hikari, my little dragon, I vow to never jump to conclusions but communicate with you instead. I will always be there for you, as a partner, lover, and friend. I will always confide in you my deepest darkest thoughts and fears because you are my light and safe place. I will always leave you with my heart for safekeeping and at least one Ichiraku chicken skewer…” He heard a shout from the crowd followed by laughter, “The ramen is better!” Kakashi rolled his eyes and glanced back at Kaida who was laughing, “I vow to try and become a morning person like you are because I don’t want to miss a second of our lives together. I don’t know what our future will bring but I know that I will love you for whatever eternity really means. Deal?” 

Kaida wiped her tears away and started her vows with a shaky voice, “Kakashi Hatake, I vow that I will never burn you with my words, my temper, my flames, out of anger but instead I will protect you with them as a dragon should. I will never keep secrets from you and will let you into my world completely because only you have the key. I vow to let you sleep in late and watch all the scary movies you want without protest. I vow to always be by your side no matter how cheesy you are because you make me happy...and I do love cheese. I promise to make you happy and give you everything I have because you are my everything. You are my home. I promise you I will love you beyond forever and occasionally share a chicken skewer. Deal?”

The officiator motioned towards them as they laughed and wiped at their tears of bliss, “Now with these deals…I mean er…vows…vows…I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Kakashi grinned as Kaida pulled him around so his back was facing the crowd. He knew she was trying to keep his face hidden but this was his gift to her. This moment was going to be shared with everyone. He was not going to hide. Not when he was so happy, not when this was one of the most important moments of his life. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her off her feet to place her properly back in front of the officiator and guests. His free hand reached up and pulled his mask down. Chaos ensued in the crowd with a mixture of cheers, screams, gasps, and shouts as he descended to seal their ultimate deal, their forever, with a kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

April 15th 

Kaida rubbed at her ever-growing belly and shushed her twins. They were causing such an uproar today. The kicking was making it difficult for her to walk easily and the sharp twinges had her brow covered in a sheen of sweat, “What has gotten into you two today, huh? I hope you aren’t fighting. I know it must be cramped in there but please…could you stop kicking mommy so hard? I have work to do.” 

Kaida was up on a small step stool filing scrolls and documents away in Kakashi’s office for upcoming events and meetings while he was out doing his weekly rounds around the village. “Kakashi won’t like you doing that, Kaida.” She gasped and clutched her chest as she huffed, “Pakkun! You scared me! Don’t do that!” Pakkun trotted into the office and jumped up on the couch next to the bookshelf, “I’m sorry, but really, do you need to be up on that stool while you're pregnant? You could get someone else to do that you know. You’re the Hokage’s wife.” Kaida smiled down at the small hound who had been following her around for weeks now whenever Kakashi wasn’t around, “Pak, I’m also the Hokage’s assistant. I appreciate the concern but I’m pregnant, not dying. Seriously, you boys worry too much.” 

Pakkun sniffed, “Well, you’re carrying two pups…er babes…that’s a lot for a human. Kakashi worries…so do I.” Kaida placed another scroll onto its shelf and glanced side-eyed at the hound as she smiled, “Thank you, Pakkun but I’m fine. Really.” Pakkun cocked his head to the side, “Are you sure? You look a little pale.” Kaida sighed and shoved a large green folder into its slot and wiped her brow, “The babies are just squirming a lot today. They must be starting to run out of room by now.” Pakkun huffed, “Well, I still think you should take it easy.” 

A knock at the door had them both turning and Kaida beamed, “Mrs. Howakana! Oh! How are you? I’ve missed you! Are you still staying with your daughter?” Kaida stepped down off the step stool and waddled her way over to embrace the older woman, “Oh, Kaida! You look absolutely radiant! Pregnancy suits you and yes I am. Though I have my eye on a quaint little apartment not too far from here. That’s why I came today. It was to talk to the landlord about a lease. I wanted to stop by since I hadn’t seen you since the wedding. How is married life so far? I hope the pregnancy isn’t keeping you from having proper alone time with your handsome husband?” 

Pakkun whined and rolled his eyes and Kaida winked at the woman, “Mrs. Howakana, everything is fine… _ especially  _ that. Seems he can’t get enough of my changing body.” Mrs. Howakana cackled and Pakkun jumped down from the couch, “I can’t take this…Kaida, I’ll be outside.” Kaida giggled and wiped her brow, “Okay, Pakkun.” Mrs. Howakana handed her two small stuffed cats from her bag, one green, and one purple, “I’m so glad to hear the flame is burning true for you two. These are for your little ones, my dear. It’s not much, but I have more that I am working on. You’re due in June?” Kaida smiled at the small stuffed knitted kitten plushies that had little belled collars, “These are adorable! Thank you. I’m due the first week of July but twins are often a bit early, so it could be June!” The elderly woman smiled and sat on the couch as Kaida placed the stuffed animals on the top of her husband’s desk and grabbed another small stack of papers to file away.

Kaida stepped back up onto the stool and began sorting more of the paperwork, “So, will you be able to come to dinner at our house tonight? You’re more than welcome to stay a few days if you need to while you’re in the village. We have plenty…oh…Ahh!” The papers Kaida held slipped from her arms as she doubled over in pain and tried to clutch at one of the shelves while her other arm reached for her belly. Mrs. Howakana jumped to her feet and reached out just as Kaida’s vision became blurry, “Kaida?! Someone! Help!” 

Kaida heard a few quick barks and then a loud pop just as her knees gave out and she began to fall. Shouts of her name echoed in her ears as the floor came up to meet her.  _ No! The babies!  _ She took a deep breath and blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision when she realized she hadn’t hit the ground. Another shooting pain pierced her abdomen and she moaned. Warm strong arms held her tightly as she blinked up from the lap she was lying across. The worried dark eyes of her husband came in to shape focus, “Kaida! Kai! Talk to me, what is it?!” Kaida groaned and winced as another pain shot through her stomach, “Ahh! Ow! Kakashi…something’s wrong…” 

Kaida felt herself being lifted as Kakashi bolted from the office with her in his arms. His shouts were loud in her ears as he barked commands to anyone who would listen and her vision blurred once more, “Pakkun! Get to the hospital and summon the entire medical team now!” Kaida couldn’t tell what was happening. The chaos and fear around her and in her mind was too much. She winced when another pain shot down through her stomach into her legs causing her toes to tingle, “Kashi…the babies. Hur…ngh…ry.” She felt his hands grip her tighter and then bright sunlight and cool spring air were assaulting her senses, “Kai, hang on! Please! We’ll be there soon! Just breathe!” 

Kaida could feel tears falling onto her cheeks but she didn’t know if they were hers or Kakashi’s. Maybe they were both. The pain was getting worse and it was getting harder to focus on anything. She was fear-stricken beyond belief. She was more scared than when she had watched her mother die accidentally by her own hands, more afraid than when she was found out to be a Mirror Sage, more terrified than when held captive by Orochimaru, more fearful than when they had faced Pain and died, and even more frightened than when Kakashi had faded from her in purgatory. These were their  _ children _ , they hadn’t even had a chance at real life yet, her and Kakashi hadn’t met them, didn’t know them, but she knew something was unquestionably wrong and she felt time slipping away before it had even begun for the ones who would call her ‘mom’.

Kaida could feel Kakashi leaping from building to building and then the cool sweet spring air and bright sunlight that did little to calm her was quickly exchanged for sharp a medicinal smell that burned her nose and even colder air that chilled her to the bone, “Help us! Please!” Kaida’s head swirled with the astringent smells, the shouts, especially those of her husband, pain, and fear. “Get her to room seven!” “Kashi…” “We need the sonogram equipment!” “Kash…” “Please save her! Save my children!” “Get fluids and find Sakura!” “Ka…” “The medical team is on their way, Lord Hokage.” “You have to let her go now, Mr. Hatake…Hokage, please.” “Her breathing is erratic. We need to get her stable!” “K…K…” “Oxygen!” Kaida felt her being lifted away from the comfort of Kakashi’s arms and she began to panic further, “Ka…K…noooo…ka…” She felt him entwine his fingers in hers, “I’m here Kai. I’m not going anywhere. I promised.” Kaida began to weep, “Ss…scared…” 

The sharp sound of Velcro being undone was heard as a cuff was strapped around her left arm and Kakashi had to let go of her hand which had her panicking further, “Ka…ka…shi! No! Ple…!” Kaida winced when an IV was placed in the crook of her right arm and a mask placed over her nose and mouth had her feeling trapped, “Breathe deeply and slowly, Mrs. Hatake. Try to relax. We need to get your heart rate down to help the babies.” Kaida whined and tried to talk but her speech was muffled and weak. She felt strong fingers lace through hers again and she instantly calmed somewhat, “Kaida, I’m here. I’m not leaving you. Please, calm down. Breathe, my little dragon. It’s going to be okay.” 

She flinched as cold wet gel slopped all across her belly and she felt the familiar sonogram wand scanning back and forth over her tender stomach as foreign words entered her ears around her loud gasps for air and low moans of pain. “The babies' heart rates are in Arrhythmia. It’s hard to tell but I think one has their umbilical cord wrapped around their neck. The pain she’s feeling may be from placental abruption. We need to get her to surgery. Where is Sakura?” Beeps, whooshes, clanks, and more strange sounds of busy people echoed throughout the room while Kaida tried to find Kakashi’s face but failed as her tears made it impossible to see. “She’s coming now, doctor.” Kaida felt the bed quiver then begin to move, “Tell her we are going to room four. We need to perform an emergency cesarian. Nurse Mikano please alert the nursery and prepare the life-support crib.” Kaida’s breaths increased and she slammed her eyes shut as another stab of pain shot through her stomach and down her legs.  _ Life-support?! Oh, Kami, please let them live!  _

Kaida was wheeled into a bright white operating room and her clothing had been pulled from her body as the nurses helped sit her up and don a hospital gown. This allowed her to scan the room and further panic shot through her when she found it empty of her husband, “Kakashi…” A nurse guided her back down to the bed and patted her shoulder, “He’s just changing. He’ll be back in no time.” Kaida’s burning tears cascaded relentlessly from the sides of her eyes and when she blinked them away, she saw the masked face of Sakura above her, “Kaida, everything is going to be alright okay? I promise. I’m going to use my jutsu to numb your lower half now. It’s going to feel strange but please don’t fight it. You won’t feel any pain afterward, I promise.” Kaida gave a small nod and then felt a slight tingling as Sakura’s hands hovered over her ribs. Her skin became icy cold, then hot, and then she felt immense buzzing all across her lower extremities which made her want to squirm and tense up. She whined and then felt a gentle hand wiping away the sweat gathering on her brow and the tears from her cheeks, “Kai, I’m here. It’s alright.” She pried open her tear-soaked eyes to glance up into the worried ones of her husband, “I’m so sc…scared.” He slid the oxygen mask from her face, leaned down, and planted a kiss to her quivering lips before placing the mask back over her nose, “I know. I…I am too…but we will get through this. All four of us, together. Deal?” Kaida nodded weakly and mumbled, “Deal.” 

Kaida clamped her eyes shut when she heard Sakura announce that she was going to begin the operation and Kakashi squeezed her hand tightly, “Do you remember the first time we met and what you called me because I wouldn’t tell you my name?” Kaida gave a half-hearted anxiety-ridden breath that would have been a laugh otherwise, “Al…bino por…cupine.” Kakashi smiled as he ran his fingers across her hair, “Well, I for one prefer you calling me a big ball of cheese. I was such an ass then huh?” Kaida paused and shook her head slightly as she began to feel a horrible pressure and pulling at her abdomen, “You were… tortured…Ung!” Kakashi stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, “True, but I was always kind of an ass before I met you. You brought out all of the best things in me. I can’t ever thank you enough for that. I was in the dark for so long. You and our children are my light. Kami, I love you.” Kaida felt him wipe her new tears from her face and then she sighed as all the pressure left her lower half, “Wha…” 

Determined and serious voices reached her in broken sentences; ‘Not breathing…’ ‘Rub…until…should bring them…’ ‘…blue.’ ‘…in distress from…’ ‘Too long without oxygen...bring…’ ‘…where is...’ “Towels and water…’ ‘…find a heartbeat…’ Kaida’s eyes widened in terror as she peered up to Kakashi whose tears were falling freely now as he peered over at something she couldn’t see, “Kashi…babies…are they…please…are they…” She felt his hand begin to shake against hers and her body turned cold.  _ No!  _

Kaida began trying to lift herself up and Kakashi grabbed her shoulders, “Kaida! No! You have to stay laying down, Sakura hasn’t closed your incision yet! Stop! You’ll hurt yourself!” Kaida cried out, “No! Our babies! Ple…! I need…them...ple…please!” She felt Kakashi lean down across her chest to pin her to the bed while he tried to soothe her as his hot tears dampened her shoulder, “Please. Please, Kakashi. Please…what’s…going on? Are they…okay? Please…ple…ple…ple…” Sobs wracked her body as she tried to catch her breath and Kakashi held her tight, “I’m sorry I don’t know! I can’t see them. I don’t know! I’m so sorry!” 

They held each other tightly while sobs wracked their bodies as a feeling of absolute helplessness washed over them both. The world was cold and empty as the moments ticked by not knowing if the precious lives of their children were going to be spared. The two of them froze when they heard more voices enter the din. This time it wasn’t that of the doctors or Sakura but diminutive little wails gasping for breath and crying out to the world from their tiny little lungs. The quiet cries were almost drowned out from all the louder voices in the room but Kaida heard the soft fighting yowls of her children clear as day. It was as if they were screaming, though the sounds were only as loud as a whisper. Kaida and Kakashi both began to laugh through their tears in the sheer relief of those quiet but powerful voices. 

Kaida heard Sakura again, this time much closer and clearer, but her voice was shaking, “Kaida, I’m going to heal your wound now while the babies are being taken care of.” Kaida felt Kakashi’s hand grip hers and she glanced up, “Sakura? Are they alright?!” Sakura averted her gaze, “Doctor Evans will be over soon. I’m not a medical expert with newborns, but he will be able to answer your questions. There, I’m finished. You will still be numb for a few hours but you’re fully healed. You’ll be okay...just breathe.” Sakura walked away after smiling sadly at Kakashi and Kaida began to panic at the odd exchange, “Kakashi…what is going on? I heard them! They are okay…right?” Kakashi bent down and kissed her forehead, “I…I don’t know.” 

Suddenly a nurse was at her side. Without a word, the woman elevated the head of Kaida’s bed so she could sit up, removed the oxygen mask, IV, medical cloths that had previously blocked the room from view, fixed her gown, and covered her with a thin cotton blanket before bowing and turning to leave. Their children were nowhere to be seen. All that remained was as empty cart filled with soiled rags, medical equipment, and used gloves. Kaida’s heart began to pound as the door opened and Doctor Evans reentered the room. His face was grave and Kaida felt her heart plummet as Kakashi’s hand broke out in a sweat while wrapped around hers.  _ No. _

Doctor Evans walked quietly towards them and bowed at Kakashi, “Lord Hokage, Mrs. Hatake. I want to offer you my congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl and boy. They are premature and will need a lot of care for a time but they are both very strong. I have no worries they will be just fine.” Such relief washed over her and Kakashi both that it was almost palpable. She grasped the doctor’s hands firmly and beamed, “Oh, thank you! Thank you!” Kakashi shook the doctor's hand, “Yes, thank you for taking care of my family. What happened to cause the early birth?” The doctor put his hands into his pockets, “Premature birth is always a risk with multiples especially with first pregnancies. In Mrs. Hatake’s case, it turns out that she was carrying triplets.” 

There was a silent beat, then two, three, before Kaida asked, “Triplets? My sonograms always only showed two…and you said…” Kakashi gripped Kaida’s hand tighter, “You said we have a boy and a girl…what about…” The doctor took a deep breath as a deep frown creased his brow, “I’m sorry but the third child was stillborn and I believe the cause of your early labor. It’s quite common for multiples to become distressed if one of their siblings is or becomes…nonviable in the womb. It’s a miracle they survived for as long as they did. I’m very sorry.” Kaida gasped and choked, “No…I…there were…were…only two! Only two!” Kakashi placed his arm around her shoulders as she began to sob, “When can we see them? All three.” 

~~~

Kakashi sat on the side of the bed with his wife while she glanced at her children inside their shared life-support chamber and held their much smaller third born gently in a blanket. It was as if the infant were only sleeping.  _ She’s so delicate and so beautiful. I’m glad I got to meet you, little one. _ Kakashi ran a fingertip over his baby’s chin. He never thought he could ever feel so much joy and sorrow all at once and knew Kaida must be feeling the same way, if not more so.

He looked up and rubbed Kaida’s back while ran his hand through her hair as she stroked the baby’s tiny little digits and silent tears streamed down their faces, “Kai, have you…thought of any names?” Kaida glanced up with a watery half-smile, “I have. What do you think about, Hikaru Kichi for your firstborn son and Hotaru Kiko for your firstborn daughter?” Kakashi kissed her shoulder, “I think those are perfect names. What about Hisa Kokoro for our second daughter?” Kaida swallowed thickly and her lip trembled as she glanced down at the still child, “It…It’s beautiful. Kakashi…it hurts so much but I‘m also happy. Kami, I feel like I’ve already failed as a mother.” Kakashi peppered kisses all along her jaw as they wept quietly for the loss of one child and the blessing of the two that remained, “You could never be a bad mother. Look how much love you have for me, for them. You are going to be a fantastic mother. I promise we’ll get through this alright? And when the time comes, we will meet Hisa again.” Kaida nodded and ran a thumb along the pale cheek of the child whose heart no longer beat, “Hear that my little one? That’s a promise, Hisa. A deal. Your Daddy and I will see you again. We love you, so very much.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight years later 

The center of town was bustling more so than usual as parents made their way to the school with their overexcited children in tow to start a new year at the ninja academy. Kakashi held his wife’s hand as they followed behind their white-haired twins who talked quietly ahead of them. They were also holding hands and chattering happily about starting their training, wondering which of them would take up kunai like dad or shuriken throwing like mom, and who would be more likely to create clones first. They bantered back and forth but never truly argued. They were two matched puzzle pieces and had been almost inseparable since birth. Kakashi squeezed Kaida’s hands as they silently adored their children. 

As the four turned the corner onto the walkway which would lead to the dark blue gates of the Academy, Kakashi spotted Naruto and Hinata with their two children across the way and gave a small wave in greeting as the orange-clad ninja, now Hokage, drew nearer, “Hello, you guys. Boruto starts school today too then? Seems like only yesterday when you were bringing him home from the hospital.” Boruto pinked and huffed as he crossed his arms then looked over to the twins, “Hey, Hikaru, let's go into the yard. Your dad is being embarrassing again.” Hotaru clicked her tongue, “Boruto, he is not! He only made a very simple comment regarding your birth! ” Boruto rolled his eyes, “Whatever nerd. You talk like a grown-up. It’s weird.” Naruto grabbed Boruto’s shoulder, “Son…” Hikaru looked to his sister then back at his soon to be classmate, “Um…I think I’m going to wait here.” Boruto rolled his eyes and shrugged off his father’s hand then stomped into the schoolyard. 

Naruto shook his head, “Sorry about that. He’s such a pain in the a…” Hinata and Kaida both hushed him, “Naruto!” Naruto bit off the remainder of his sentence while glancing down at the children, “Err…he’s a grump in the morning. Don’t worry about him, Hotaru.” Hotaru smiled brightly up at Naruto, “It’s alright, Lord Hokage. He didn’t offend me. I’m stronger than to let a few words hurt me. Daddy taught me that!” Kakashi ran his hand along his daughter's ponytail, “That’s right and what did mom teach you?” Hotaru beamed proudly, “That if anyone ever bullies me that I have permission to knock some sense into them!” 

Everyone began to laugh as Kaida covered her face in embarrassment, “Kashiii…” Kakashi pulled Kaida in under his arm and kissed the top of her head, “Raising kids is quite interesting isn’t it?” Kakashi looked down at Hikaru as the boy tugged on his hand, “Dad, do  _ I  _ have permission to knock some sense into someone for bullying Hotaru?” Kakashi looked over at Kaida, a single eyebrow raised sky high as if to say,  _ ‘See what you’ve started?’  _ Kaida kneeled in front of her white-haired, blue-eyed, quiet, but determined son who was beginning to favor Kakashi more and more each day, “Baby, if anyone hurts her, you do whatever you can to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Use your best judgment, you’re so very smart and violence isn’t  _ always  _ the answer…I’ll let you decide when it’s necessary, alright?” Hikaru nodded deftly at his mother then looked up at his father, “She’s  _ my  _ sister,  _ my  _ best friend, I promise, I will protect her. That’s gonna be my nindo!” Hotaru giggled then threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, “You are my best friend too, Hika! The ultimate big brother!” Hikaru smiled and grunted out past her chokehold of a hug, “I’m only…fourteen seconds…older…than you Hota!” 

When Hotaru finally released her brother, the boy looked over to his mother and father, then glanced almost nervously at Naruto and Hinata, “Um…I’m going to go to the yard. I’ll be right back.” Hotaru made to follow but he grabbed her hand and whispered something only his sister could hear. They all watched as she followed her brother with her eyes until she could no longer see him. Only then did her head turn back to the present company.

In a few short moments of amiable chatter between families, many things happened. Shikamaru and his son arrived with Kurenai and her daughter, from the yard that was just out of sight from the parents, came a loud shout, a solid thud, and suddenly the frequent yells of the overly excited kids lowered into quiet murmurs. Hinata adjusted her no longer sleeping daughter on her hip, “What in the world?” Naruto made to step forward past the school gates when a rather dusty looking Boruto appeared. He was red-faced and sullen as he shuffled to stand in front of Hotaru with his eyes cast down to his feet and his hands fisted tightly against his side, “Sorry, Hotaru. What I said was mean. I didn’t mean it. You are not a nerd.” Hikaru was standing behind him dusting off his hands and cleared his throat. Boruto sniffed and muttered, “Or weird…” Hikaru crossed his arms looking quite smug as he grinned. 

Hotaru laughed as she walked past Boruto and grabbed Hikaru’s hand and turned towards the yard, “You coming, Shikadai, Mirai, Boruto? Let’s go to the yard.” Everyone present looked confused for the briefest of moments before laughter broke out all around as the kids ran off to play before the morning bell. They all laughed and stayed to chat a while longer until the first bell of the morning tolled and they stayed to watch their children, the new generation of the Leaf, file into the building to keep the Will of Fire alive. They each said their goodbyes through teary eyes and smiles then parted ways. 

Kakashi and Kaida walked slowly hand and hand back to their home, “Raising kids really is interesting isn’t it?” Kaida leaned into the side of her husband and hummed as she glanced over to his likeness forever carved in stone, “Hmm…that it is. It’s going to be even more interesting soon…” Kakashi stopped in his tracks and pulled Kaida around to face him, “Kai, do you mean…another…” Kaida smiled and brushed a thumb across his furrowed brow, “Yep.” Kakashi reached down to rub her belly, “How? We’ve been trying to have another for years…” Kaida grinned up at her flustered but joyful looking husband, “No idea, but I bet it has something to do with your insatiable appetite now that the kids are often gone on weekends sleeping over at Naruto or Shikamaru’s place…” Kakashi’s eyes glinted brightly as his hand moved from her flat stomach to slide up over her hip, “Hmmm…the house will be empty until two-thirty…I think I’m hungry again…” Kaida’s giggle rang out as he scooped her up to launch onto the rooftops for faster travel, “You big ball of cheese!” Kakashi kissed her nose, “I love you too. Forever. Deal?” Kaida nodded, “Not a deal, a promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment or kudos if you did! Below are some visuals to go along with the wedding and the meanings of the babies' names. 
> 
> [Kaida's wedding ring](https://www.brilliantearth.com/rings/cyorings/purchase_review/?did=5977754&sid=5140462&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA&utm_content=BE1D311-18KW&gclid=CjwKCAjw5Ij2BRBdEiwA0Frc9ZtVpnyuodA9fzm2l1sZNIUgCdCky08696Ib925yuy5jY146sGFmkxoCgdsQAvD_BwE)
> 
> [Kaida's wedding dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/227642956152881199/)
> 
> [The song when Kai walks down the aisle to Kakashi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPKiqWIdsZY)
> 
> The babies names with their meanings:  
> Hotaru Kiko Hatake - (firefly) (hope)  
> Hikaru Kichi Hatake - (light) (fortunate one)  
> Hisa Kokoro Hatake - (everlasting/from a long story) (heart) 


End file.
